1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible access assembly for use in surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an access assembly including a translating mechanism for adjusting the configuration of the lumens extending through the assembly.
2. Background of Related Art
Access assemblies configured for reception through an incision into an abdominal cavity are known, as are methods of inserting the access assemblies therethrough. Traditional access assemblies include a rigid cannula that is received through the tissue of the body wall into the body cavity. Endoscopic, laparoscopic and other suitable instruments may then be directed through a housing on the proximal end of the cannula to access the body cavity in a sealing manner through the access assembly.
Compressible assemblies configured for accessing a body cavity and permitting reception of instruments therethrough in sealing manner are also known. Such compressible assemblies are composed of silicone, thermoplastic elastomers (TPE), rubber, foam, gel and other compressible materials and are configured to be compressed to facilitate insertion into an opening in tissue, for example, an incision. Typically, such assemblies are deformed by a surgeon using his/her fingers or with the assistance of a grasping device, e.g., forceps. Compression of the assembly reduces the profile of the assembly, thereby facilitating reception of the assembly into the opening. Upon release of the compressive force, the compressed assembly returns to an uncompressed configuration. In the uncompressed configuration, the access assembly seals the incision into the body cavity. The assembly may have one or more access lumen for receiving instruments therethrough and may optionally be configured for connection with a source of insufflation gas.
Typically, the two or more lumens that extend through the access assembly are configured to receive instruments therethrough in a sealed manner. These lumens are generally fixed relative to one another and extend through the access assembly in a parallel or angled configuration. Although the access assemblies are typically configured such that instruments inserted therethrough may be individually manipulated relative to each other and the longitudinal axis, excessive manipulation of the instruments may compromise the seal between the instrument and the assembly and/or between the assembly and the body cavity.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an access assembly which includes lumens capable of being translated within the access assembly.